Meeting The Weasley's
by Coral Candy
Summary: C O M P L E T E [ONESHOT] When Bill takes Fleur home to meet his family at Christmas time [I know this doesn't happen!] what will they think of her?


Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

**Meeting The Weasley's**

"You're going to be fine." He whispered reassuringly to her, he took her long hand in his and he realized that she was shaking slightly. He chuckled silently at her nervousness, but he knew his mother, she didn't not like anybody. Fleur was going to be fine.

"I 'ope so." She said, her voice breaking slightly in the middle of the phrase. They were fast approaching the rickety old house that Bill called home. He wasn't worried about showing Fleur around, he knew that she had far more expensive things than he, but she was not one to judge people like that.

"Alright, my mother knows I'm bringing home someone to dinner, so expect lots of hugs and kisses. Okay?"

She nodded shakily, she knew Bill's mother had a reputation for being one of the kindest ladies that people had ever met, and she knew she had nothing to worry about but yet she still did. Bill rapped loudly on the door. She heard a loud squeal coming from inside; followed by a shrill 'He's here!'

The door opened and Bill was immediately pulled from the firm grip he had on her hand into Mrs. Weasley's embrace. She was a short woman, Fleur noted, perhaps about five foot. She was pleasantly plump and had graying red hair just like Bill did and as she remembered so did her other children, or the ones she had met.

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and turned to face Fleur. She was smiling happily but noticed that her smile faded a bit when she recognized her. Fleur just told herself it was shock and surprise.

"Fleur." She greeted unsurely, "You're Bill's guest?"

Fleur nodded happily, a smile fixed onto her face; she couldn't change her expression for fear had overtaken her body. She stepped forward and hugged Mrs. Weasley, she had never met her before but obviously she had heard of her.

"Eet iz wonderful to meet you Mrs. Weezley." She said politely to her shoulder. Mrs. Weasley tapped the girl awkwardly on the back before she pulled away. She managed to fix a convincing smile on her face as she did.

"Come in, come it, you'll freeze to death out there!" Mrs. Weasley cried, pulling her son forcefully in the door. Fleur followed behind, admiring the coziness of the little home. She looked up to see six faces staring back at her; they were lined up in front of the living room. Some of them she recognized from Hogwarts.

"Fleur, this is my Father, Arthur Weasley." Bill said taking her hand and leading her over to them.

"Oh, eet iz a pleasure to meet you Sir." Fleur cried throwing her arms round his neck. He seemed surprised by her forwardness but nether the less hugged her back.

"This is my brother Charlie," he continued, Fleur hugged him too; "This is Fred and George."

The twins grinned at her; she smiled in recognition and leant up to kiss the both on both cheeks. When she pulled away, they were both slightly pink.

"This is Ron." He led her over to the next red haired, freckled face Weasley. She recognized him immediately.

"Ron!" She cried happily, hugging him tightly and kissing him twice on both cheeks. She still remembered what he had done for her little sister and she would be eternally grateful. Bill laughed at the look on Ron's face; it was an expression of bewilderment, shock, embarrassment and love.

"And this is my little sister Ginny." He told her, standing in front of a petite red head girl, "You'll be sharing a room with her, I don't know if you remember her from Hogwarts."

Fleur faintly remembered a girl that resembled Ginny while she had been there, but couldn't remember whether it was her or not.

"Ah, I theenk I 'ave met her, but the girl here today is more beeuutiful." She smiled. Ginny seemed to blush and she looked away.

"Mum, Dad, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, this is Fleur Delacour." Bill said happily.

**Authors Notes** – _Well, I don't normally write this type of story, it is one of the shortest I have done as well. It is basically fluff but with a little bit of sadness in there, (the fact that Mrs. Weasley doesn't like her). Please review, I am trying very hard to update my other stories but I have major writers block! For TMTL, I have written that chapter so many times and it keeps getting deleted, I gave up a few days ago! It is half written so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. If not, I'll make sure I get some more oneshots out there! Any requests? Bear in mind they have to be short! _

_Please review!_

_Coral Candy_


End file.
